sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today
|starring = Laura Bailey Yuri Lowenthal John Hurt Helena Bonham Carter Alyson Stoner Raymond Ochoa Christopher Walken Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Robert De Niro James Monroe Iglehart Paul Giamatti Brendan Fraser J.K. Simmons Kris Kristofferson Matthew Lillard |music = Hans Zimmer |cinematography = |editing = |studio = Universal 1440 Entertainment Universal Animation Studios Amblin Entertainment Legendary Pictures Crest Animation Productions Nest Family Entertainment Streetlight Productions The Donners' Company |distributor = Universal Pictures Home Entertainment |released = |runtime = 79 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = }}The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today'' is a 2016 American computer-animated fantasy musical film produced by Universal Animation Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Legendary Pictures, Crest Animation Productions, Nest Family Entertainment, The Donners' Company and Streetlight Productions, directed by Richard Rich, Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck and starring the voices of Alyson Stoner as Alise and Raymond Ochoa as Lucas with Brendan Fraser, Paul Giamatti, James Monroe Iglehart, J.K. Simmons, Matthew Lillard and Kris Kristofferson. It is the sixth film in The Swan Princess series, and follows the adventures of Odette and Derek's daughter Alise on her first journey as a member of the royal family overseas. It was released direct-to-DVD and Blu-ray on September 6, 2016. A seventh film released in 2017 and an eighth film released in 2018. Plot Inhabited on a mysterious island are strange creatures called Boggs who love meat. Unbeknownst to them, it is also inhabited by a shipwrecked boy. He scavenges for some food by distracting the Boggs with animal noises. Far away from the island, Odette and Derek are on their way to help the people by building a bridge leaving Alise in the care of Queen Uberta, Lord Rodgers, and their animals friends: Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin and the Scullions. Queen Uberta begins to prepare Alise to learn how to be and act like a princess. But Alise doesn't want to be a princess in this way but to be a modern princess. Lord Rogers says that Alise needs adventure but Queen Uberta disagrees. While fighting once again, Alise uses her chance to swim in the lake with her friends but she was quickly sent back to the palace to learn to be proper. Queen Uberta is very strict with Alise, trying to teach her everything, but instead she falls asleep and sent to bed. That same night, Lord Rogers, Jean-Bob, and Speed sneak Alise out of her room to go on an adventure. The next morning, before Queen Uberta enters Alise's room with yoga lessons, she notices that Alise has gone with Lord Rogers. Queen Uberta chases after the group all the way to the port but they escape on a ship. Queen Uberta is furious but nervous about Alise so she sent Puffin and the Scullions after them. On the ship, Alise changes into a pirate costume, making Lord Rogers realize that Uberta was right; he turned Alise into a pirate just when Alise wanted to have fun. On the first night they see the Polar Star and Lord Rogers says that sailors always used this star to guide the way back home. In the middle of the open sea, a typhoon was coming, forcing Alise, Lord Rogers, Speed, and Jean-Bob to fight against the big wave. They are suddenly forced to leave their ship because it was engulfed in flames. The group got separated in the storm. When the storm passes, Lord Rogers regain consciousness on a mysterious island but can't find Alise anywhere. The Boggs find Lord Rogers but before they can eat him, he uses his brilliant mind to delay them. He tricks them into thinking he is a chef and begins a game by splitting in two groups: One is the Starfish Group and the other is the Coconut group, by wearing kitchen clothes. Elsewhere on the island, Alise and Speed find each other. Scully, in his ghost form, helps Alise to escape the Boggs and meets a boy named Lucas. They quickly become friends. Lucas helps Alise to build a ship with wood but not making any sounds since the Boggs have good hearing. So while they are mute, they use hand signals and Alise understands everything. She discovers that Lucas had run away from home because his parents are poor. His father was too weak to continue his work and was about to send Lucas to an orphanage. Alise wanted him to go with her but he refuses by saying that he belongs in this island. Alise finds Lord Rogers and Jean-Bob and helps them escape. Together, along with Puffin and the Scullions, defeat the Boggs and sail home with an unhappy Lucas. But once they are on the port, Lucas runs away. Alise chases after him. While Odette and Derek are on their way back to the palace, after receiving word that Alise is not in the palace, they meet Scully. He tells them that she's fine and guides them to Lucas's parents who are also on their way to find their son. Scully also guides Alise to Lucas. She tells him that running away is not getting him anywhere. Alise and Lucas hear their parents talking. Lucas's parents explain what really happened. Overjoyed, Lucas and Alise are reunited with their parents. The four parents are so happy their children are now home safe and sound and look towards the Polar Star in a sign of gratitude. Cast *Alyson Stoner as Princess Alise *Laura Bailey as Princess Odette (credited as Elle Deets) *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek *John Hurt as Lord Rogers *James Monroe Iglehart as Scully *Helena Bonham Carter as Uberta *Raymond Ochoa as Lucas *Christopher Walken as Jean Bob *Robert De Niro as Puffin *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Speed *Paul Giamatti as Brodie *Jeff Bennett, Patrick Seitz and Brian T. Delaney as Scullions *Kris Kristofferson as Lucas' Father *Billy West as Kittle *J.K. Simmons as Nums *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rufus and Parrot *Roger Craig Smith as Gibby and Chunk *Chris Smith as Runt *Jim Cummings as Chamberlain *Grey DeLisle as Lucas' Mother Songs * "We Want Meat" * "A Pirate Today" * "Green Thing" * "Standing On My Own" * "I'll Be Your Star" (end credits) - written by Leslie Mills, Chris Pelcer, Carole Bayer Sager and John Jennings Boyd, Performed by Macy Kate References External links * Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:2016 direct-to-video films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Fantasy comedy films Category:Pirate films Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Sony Pictures direct-to-video films Category:The Swan Princess Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe Category:Film scores by Paul Mounsey Category:Film scores by Stephen Hilton Category:Musicals by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster Category:Films directed by Chris Buck Category:Films directed by Jennifer Lee (filmmaker) Category:Films with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Films with screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos Category:Films with screenplays by Jennifer Lee (filmmaker) Category:Films with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Films produced by Thomas Tull Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Richard Donner